Was it meant to be?
by TehBazzard
Summary: Bugsy. The timid, modest Gym Leader of Azelea Town. Whitney, the incredibly pretty gal from Goldenrod. By all means, they should be in love with other people. But was it really...meant to be? PlainHiveShipping fic, plus HonorShipping and FirstFourShipping. Takes place in Comboverse (multiple universes combined into one, Some swearing, some sexual themes, no intercourse, WIP)
1. Prologue

Was it really meant to be?

In some people's eyes, the romance was taboo. He was young and inexperienced. She was well-trained, and powerful. Yet, many say opposites attract, and this was truly so the case here.

It began in the former's hometown. The luxurious city of Goldenrod. Skyscrapers taller than the eye could see, yet the homely, happy feel of the streets made anyone feel right at home. The youngster of the couple, Bugsy, was visiting from his natural town of Azalea, dropping over for just a few things to purchase from the world-famous Goldenrod Department Store.

Bugsy, while only being twelve years of age, isn't oblivious to girls. No, indeed, he has spent the better part of the year previously dreaming about the star of Goldenrod, the Incredible Pretty Gal, Whitney. The Bug-Type trainer spent many restless hours of the night having many dreams over the fantastic female. It was his own little way of lust. However, the boy would soon learn that you cannot lust over what you already have.

He had heard his own fair share of rumors and stories surrounding the one who captivated his eyes and mind. That she had a fling with Morty, and it was...going places. Or that Falkner was writing her a love song, one that she didn't refuse. He pushed these thoughts into the back of his head, wanting to buy the over-the-counter pharmaceuticals he needed in the first place.

But suddenly, what sounded like music to his ears had come into existence.

"Hey, Bugsy!"

He turned his violet-colored head to see next to him the dreamy pink gal, sitting on a bench, winking at him, beckoning him over as she drank from her strawberry milkshake. How could he resist? He didn't. He paced over to the table, adjusting himself. The two talked, and it really took off from there.

The rest of the story from then on up till a certain point is a blur to the boy. What is known is that the two Gym Leaders clearly enjoyed each others presence...quite a bit actually.

* * *

It was a warm spring day. The same pink jewel that Bugsy had yearned for was rolling down with him on a green, soft-grassed hill. It was Whitney's own ranch, and she had personally invited him over for a day together. The laughing pair ended up down on the bottom of the slope, Whitney lurched over her new friend, grinning.

She ran her delicate fingers through his purple hair, feeling how thick, yet smooth it was. She blushed as she did the motion, and Bugsy had mirrored her facial expression.

"Whitney...its been only like, what, three months now?" Bugsy asked with a shy expression. The boy wasn't used to relationships; for some people, three months is a long time to be together, but for the couple, the fun made the time go by like a Jumpluff floating through the breeze.

"Yeah...a season has passed." Whitney smiled, always seeming ever-so-confident about just everything. She took Bugsy's hands into her own, clasping them. "Its been a whole season! We should celebrate..." Pausing for a bit, she licked her lips with a small blush. "...well, we are. That's why I invited you over!"

Bugsy's jaw dropped and his eyes widened. He hadn't expect Whitney to care about him so much to actually **plan** something out for the two. He always thought that he was just a boy trainer. It was still all so very perplexing...what did she see in him? But no point in worrying too much, at least not now. Let alone complaining.

The Normal-Type expert rose off of her friend, extending a hand out to help him up. "Come on, I got us a gallon of MooMoo Milk in the cabin for us to share!"

The name of the drink immediately perked up Bugsy. MooMoo Milk is a delicious drink, famous around the entire Pokemon world for its nutritious wealth while refreshing lips of the youth around the planet. Springing back up to his feet, the boy followed his love back to the ranch cabin.

The cabin inside was very warm, very inviting. For just a second, Bugsy imagined what it would be like to live together in there as a couple. For just a second.

Snapping back into reality, thanks to Whitney's words. "Bugsy?" She pointed to the seat across the table from her. The green-clad trainer took a seat on the chair, taking a small sip at his glass of ice-cold MooMoo Milk.

Whitney had taken a sip from her glass, the milk formed the iconic mustache it has been known to create on her lips, with her pink tongue lapping it up afterward. Bugsy sipped in a much softer fashion, not wanting a potentially embarrassing situation happen.

For a while, the two talked like how any two normal friends would. Throughout the humorous stories of various trainers they had battled and trips to the store, something snapped in Bugsy's mind. Romance wasn't what he thought it was, which was hearts and pink fluffy things swirling around the two forever, but instead, just one really enjoying the company of the other. The conversation distracted Bugsy enough to forgo his modest drinking ways.

Sometime afterward, the two were ready to leave the cabin, but Bugsy had the famous milk mustache on him.

"Hey Bugsy you got something..."

Whitney held a soft palm on Bugsy's cheek, thumb on his chin. He immediately reddened up in the face like a Cherrim. "Something right..."

Suddenly, the pinkette leaned in for a warm kiss on the lips, embracing Bugsy firmly. Electricity coursed through his body, making his eyes wide open. As for Whitney, she could feel a delightful warmness wash through her skin, a delighted coo escaping her mouth. After about five seconds of a prolonged kiss, they broke apart, Whitney licking off the milk from his lips.

"There!" She giggled, holding Bugsy's hand. Bugsy's face was as red as the lava from Cinnabar Island. However, despite his looks of crooked smile and furrowed brow, the boy could not be the any more happier. Taking his lover's hand, he replies with a very soft voice. "I..." Speaking up, looking straight into her eyes this time, "I love you, Whitney!"

She blushes, but a sparkly bright look fills her eyes. "And I love you too, Bugsy!" The two lovers, embracing each other, began to walk out into the bright spring day, ready to tackle any challenge.

-End of Prologue-

(A-ah! This is my first real shippy fanfic. Of course, it is of my OTP. This is a relatively rare paring (I see ResistanceShipping and RollingWindShipping wherever I go, it seems) so I felt the need to post this here. This has been under writing for quite some time now, and I feel it ready for upload. I take criticism very well, so leave any constructive reviews as you see fit!)


	2. Enter Morty!

-Enter Morty-

When a young lady is as pretty as Whitney, you tend to attract quite a few eyes. Bugsy wasn't the only boy who had his mind clouded with thoughts about her, obviously. Indeed, many a trainer, traveler, and even fellow Leagueman did as well. This is where Morty enters.

Morty was a bit of a quiet, secluded soul. Or, that's what the public believed of him. In reality, he was actually a rather brave fellow, an outgoing man...to those he wanted to go out to. He was good friends with every other Gym Leader in Johto save for Pryce (but who was really friends with him?), so it should come to no surprise to anyone that he had his own little infatuation with Whitney.

The fact that the Normal-Type Gym Leader ended up with Bugsy over her Ghost using colleague could be seen as a testament to what might have been fate. By all logical means, Morty and Whitney should have been the couple. The two were both headstrong, used types that complimented, yet clashed with each other, and they weren't terribly far away from each other. Which, could explain some of Morty's...feelings, for a lack of a specific term.

Spring was warming up. The sun shone down on the backs of the wayfarers of Goldenrod, feeling much like a strong, unwelcome massage on the reddened, sweaty, sticky skin of many. However, the couple found seclusion in a cafe table's parasol. The two were sharing fluffy parfaits together in the early-afternoon shine.

"H-Hey, Whit..." Bugsy begins a new sentence with a small hint of fear in his voice. "Was...were there any other guys that you liked before...you picked me?"

Bugsy always went off using that word, 'picked'. If not that, then 'chosen', even 'selected'. He made it seem like Whitney was an employer hiring a boyfriend if anything. The younger one was still insecure of both himself and the relationship, despite the prolonged amount of time the two spent together.

The pinkette was munching on her parfait, wiping her lips clean to then speak. "Well...I won't lie, there have been a few before you Bugsy. There was that one boy I fought...his name escaped me, but I think he was friends with that Brock. He was kinda cute, but it never really went much anywhere. Then there was Falkner...eugh. But most of all..."

Before she could finish, she was rather rudely interrupted by a "Hey!" from behind. The voice sounded rather deep compared to the two, signaling a much more masculine person. Indeed, it was Morty, donning his usual blue-and-yellow attire with him. He seemed happy, but he then later appeared shocked when he saw Bugsy. The boy knew, and promptly blushed.

Walking on over, he pulled up a chair, right in between the couple, whose bond he was unaware of, and began to introduce himself, unnecessary words.

"Funny seeing you here." Morty scoffed.

"Well, this is, you know, my hometown." Whitney replied.

"No, I was talking to...him over there." Gesturing at Bugsy, without even turning his head. This simple action really ground Bugsy's guts up, making him form a scowl on his young face, that Whitney couldn't really help but to laugh a small bit at.

"Oh, you mean my new boyfriend." And that scowl quickly melted into a blush. Morty looked shocked, as if though someone who wasn't Morty had seen a Ghost.

"Him, and you, are going out?! And you haven't told _anyone_ yet?"

"W-we chose to not really tell anyone..." Bugsy sheepishly spoke out, before Whitney stepped in.

"Makes it all the more shocking! First kiss, hug, the whole works. Its been about...three-ish months now." Whitney ball-parked a date, in reality, the lovers had a bit of a hard time remembering exactly when they had started going out; though they had written it down somewhere, it wasn't a date that could easily be remembered.

Morty couldn't believe his ears! Mouth agape, eyelids apart, he looked at Whitney, then to Bugsy, and back again. After his double take, he did a half-nervous laugh, and gently slapped the table. "Ahaha! Isn't that so? Well, great on you two. I'll...be on my way now, leave you two lovebirds alone." He rose from his seat and began to saunter off as he usually does.

When the blonde was out of sight, Bugsy let out a relieved deep exhale and leaned in close to Whitney's ear. "You think we hurt his feelings?" Whitney chuckled softly, petting Bugsy's hair. "Oh, trust me. If Morty really cared for me, he wouldn't be jealous at you. He'd want what the best was for me, even if..the best was you, and not him."

Bugsy still had a rocky feeling in his gut. Morty has been known to have a bit of a temper when he doesn't get his way. He was just glad to not be in the vicinity any more.


	3. (Re-)Enter Morty!

-(Re)Enter Morty-

It was a Sunday, and a rather lonely day for Whitney. Normally, Bugsy and Whitney saw each other on a near-daily basis, and almost always on the weekends, but Bugsy had an influx of challengers coming in today, so his time was kept busy this evening with battle after battle, win after loss. This all amounted up to a pink-haired girl with plenty of time on her hands and nothing to do with it.

"I already took care of the farm...I don't got any more challengers, I don't think."

She was in her seat, her favorite spot, in the Goldenrod Department Store Cafe, hands on her cheeks, playing with her straw between her strawberry lips. A bored expression adorned her face, as if though she was waiting for the day to end.

"Humph." She admitted in her head that, without Bugsy or anyone at the Gym, there felt like nothing was to be done, to be accomplished. If it was her way, she'd manage her farm for the time being, then just head to bed for the next day, but that was an obviously unrealistic goal. She was just about to rise from her seat when a familiar figure came up the stairs – Morty.

"Whitney. I want to talk to you."

Blinking, the Goldenrod Mascot questioned. "Oh? What about?"

"Bugsy."

Cocking an eyebrow, she took the straw out of her mouth, dropping it into her empty milk cup. "Go on."

"Why him?" The blue-clad teen asked, a slightly upset expression adorning his head.

"What do you mean, 'why him'?"

"Why did you settle for him? A lady like you could just get so much more!"

That last statement did not settle well with Whitney. An angry look rose onto her face, along with a hurried voice. "Yeah, and? If by 'so much more' you mean more boyfriends, well guess what? I'm a gal who goes quality over quantity. And secondly, I'm not 'settling' for Bugsy by any means. He's earned my love and respect. Morty, I hope you know that you actually have to work for love, right?"

"**How?**" Morty asked in a stressed tone. "How could this little squirt of a boy get your heart over someone like...I dunno, me, Falkner, anyone? He's just as squishy as a Caterpie!"

Whitney merely shrugged. "That is it though. He's the good kind of soft! Everyone else feels so...forceful. So pushy. Like people like me just to get into my pants or bra or something. Bugsy has everything I look for, really. Someone who can just be themselves around me. Not trying to, y'know, get a peek at me or something. That and he's pretty cute too!"

Morty took in a deep breath, and regained a composure. "Alright, then. But why would you keep it a secret? Why wouldn't you have told me, anyone?!"

Whitney looked to the side, a bit of red embarrassment showing on her cheeks. "W-well...you know how the fans get. They see me with a little boy and not the 'heartthrob' they wanted for me, and they go a little nuts."

The blond had to nod at that. In all fairness, even the girls back at Ecruteak City tended to give him a bit of a headache. "But seriously, what does he have over me?"

Whitney silently scoffed at the man's constant questions. "Its not any one thing, Morty. Its a collection of parts that make up the whole! I mean, like...He's a flower to me. Really. Something delicate to be treasured~." The lass swooned at her own wordplay, giving out a little dreamy sigh.

Morty wasn't impressed with the fluffy shenanigans, and was now clearly peeved. "Come ON Whitney! Wait, I got it. Its a kink of yours. You just looooove little boys, don't you?" Morty leaned in towards Whitney with an incriminating eye. That question was replied with a swift palm to his cheek. In all fairness, the Ghost boy was quite used to it.

"No." Whitney was clearly blushing, with her face telling a slightly different tale, went on anyways. "I don't pick guys out for their looks. Really, you and Falkner...even Gold, could all learn something from Bugsy. Maybe you should stop trying to swim against the current when it comes to women. Maybe then you could cherry pick those Kimono girls you keep flirting with. "

"Fine, maybe I'll let people come to me, but I'll leave you with this. You'll soon learn that little Weedle-boy is nothing more than that, a little insect. A little fucking squirt who doesn't want to grow up." Morty then storms out, harsh scowl making a blemish on his otherwise masculine face, clearly having lost his cool.

Whitney just sat there, crossing her arms, spectators having their eyes on Morty. She threw away her trash, and began to walk out, staying silent with a stone cold expression the entire time. When she arrived home, she saw she had a message from Bugsy on her PokéGear. She returned the call.

* * *

"You were right, Bugsy. He really is jealous at us."

"H-he is?" Bugsy's heart plummets down into his stomach. "Dang...What do you think we do?"

"I don't know...he needs to know that I'm over him."

"Hey Whitney, what did you have with Morty anyways?"

"Oh, well...like, a year ago, he had, like, try putting some moves on me. I shared some of it back, but it really never went on from there. It only lasted a month."

"Really? How did you put him down then?"

"Uh...that's kind of the problem. I didn't. He did."

"Then why do you think he wants to be with you again?"

"Don't really know...don't really care at this point, either."

Bugsy was shocked! He viewed Whitney as so kind, so caring. How could she be so curt? "Whitney! Come on now, don't say that. You two...us three can still be friends! Don't let me ruin it now."

Whitney let out a long sigh. She couldn't understand male jealousy. A small quiver to her voice, she had to pause for a bit to reply.

"Yeah...I guess you're right again, little bookworm~." Oh, how did she enjoy teasing. "I really don't know what to do. I guess there isn't much we CAN do, just...let him vent. He'll have to get over it on his own accord."

"Is Morty the type to spread rumors?"

"He does it to tease the girlies sometimes. Remember how he ran his mouth off saying he had the color of DJ Mary's panties?"

"Yeah...he's such a creep sometimes.."

"Tell me about it. Anyways, ugh, what to do...yeah, I guess he'll have to blow off steam"

"He won't get in the way, right Whitney?"

Whitney blushed, realizing yet again that Bugsy really wanted to keep her, just as much as she did want to keep him. "N-no! He won't. Promise."

"That makes me happy to hear! Aw crud, another challenger! Gotta go love, bye-bye."

The two ended the call with a mechanical click, and a sigh. One having to deal with the monotonous, rigorous test of skill, the other with the monotonous, rigorous test of patience.


	4. Enter Sleaze

-Enter Sleaze-

Goldenrod, as one would expect of a city of its size, has a huge, bustling nightlife. It makes for great one-night stands, but it isn't innocent fun, which is why Whitney and Bugsy held off on going out late at night until a little while longer. However, the two agreed on a bustling joint to boogie out at; 'The Steamin' Strip' which featured many DJs and the hottest hits from other regions like Unova and Orre.

Whitney and Bugsy were just jamming out to the tracklist for a long time. Needless to say, the two had a fantastic time. They really were just dancing, a great way to relieve stress, even more so when you do it with someone you love. For about two hours, the couple raved on-and-off, until when the clock struck around two in the morning.

Unbeknownst to many, Goldenrod City has a dark side to it. Illicit substances stain people's mouths and hands. Call girls are sent out to lecherous men. People sell and trade Pokémon without a license, an illegal act. All done with dark, hard to see clothes.

As the old saying goes, time flies when you're having fun, and the time soared like a Pidgeot for the duo. It became the 'dark hour', as people put it, in no time. When cigarette smoke began to fill the club, Whitney, getting scared, wanted to leave. Bugsy didn't want to depart such a good night just yet, but something got in his plans.

"Bugsy..." Whitney held close to the boy, not wanting an unwelcome hand on her body. "The place is...its different now."

"Aw, come on Whit. We're having a good time, aren't we?"

"Bugsy, I'm scared. Can we go home now, please?" She sounded stern in her voice, a pout on her face.

The purple-haired boy let out a sigh, but he had to admit, things weren't changing for the better. "Alright...yeah, I agree. This joint's giving me the jitters. Let's get out of here."

To say that the change was sudden was not an exaggeration. The club transformed in such a short time. Odd odors filled the air, and language felt a lot rougher, much like Tauros horns and Trapinch fangs. Women wearing provocative outfits of Purrloin fur and Linnone hide also appeared. Typically not such a usual sight. The two entered out the back door, which was near the Underground. Not the safest spot, but it was the closest, and Whitney had her ever-reliable Miltank already out of the PokéBall just in case.

However, it was out here that they bumped into a figure that, while familiar with the two, deals with the sleaze and grime of the black market.

* * *

"Clair?!" Bugsy exclaimed out when he saw the curvy, mid-twenty-something adult Gym Leader out in a stand. She was holding a whip, and seemed to be leaving a dark corridor.

"Huh? Oh...Bugsy? With Whitney?! Isn't that news. What the hell are you two doing out here in this hour, anyways? Didn't your mommies tell you its dangerous out late?"

She turns her head seeing Whitney's Miltank, scoffing. "Oh, right, that. Okay, never mind. You're covered." Clair, the supposed strongest Gym Leader in Johto, still knew power when she saw it.

Whitney kept Bugsy close to her, afraid of anything that would happen. The little boy blushed; was he a guardian, or a stuffed animal to hold tightly when she's scared? He never actually witnessed Whitney act like this, so it was a surprise to him no matter what happened.

"So, you two seem close." Clair spoke as she was testing the elasticity of her whip. The Dragon-Type user was almost never seen without it. The reason why she has it out now in such a greasy time of day is anyone's guess.

Whitney, taking a big gulp, spoke out. "Yeah...we've been dating. We just got out of the club behind us. We'd...we'd have been out sooner if we kept track of the time." Bugsy felt a little guilty, but brushed it off.

"You two are an item now? Cute! Although an odd choice..." Clair made a camera frame with her fingers. "Yeah, I could see it right now." Clair had a reputation for being a rather mature woman in many regards. However, despite her sometimes forward, rough exterior, still had the interior of a fine, upstanding lady.

"H-hey Clair..." Bugsy awkwardly spoke after the rather invasive words of the Dragon master. "You think you could escort us home? We may be Gym Leaders...but we're still kind of just kids."

Clair licked her lips, cracking her whip in the air again. "Sure! Anything for fellow Gym Leaders. Don't worry, by the way. I only do that tough lady stint for the other leaders."

Mentally, Bugsy was very relieved. Clair always made herself seem like the strongest in Johto, and lord knows what she's done with that whip.

Eventually, the blue-haired woman guided Whitney and Bugsy back to the girl's cabin out in the range. "There's...one problem though."

"What would that be?" Asked Whitney.

"I have no Pokémon on me. Can't fly back to Dragon's Den."

"Well, I'll just let you crash for the night. Bugsy can-" Whitney was cut off by a small cough from the boy.

"Only Pokémon I have with me is Scyther...who doesn't learn Fly either, and...its too dark to go back through Illex Forest."

Whitney drooped her head. "Alright, the two of you can stay at my place...just one of you has to take the couch."

"Only two beds in here?" Clair wondered with a confused look.

"Only one." The two replied in unison, with a rather dreamy look in their eyes.

Clair dropped her jaw, taking the assumption way out of hand. "You share a bed?! But you're only kids! You're too young for..that..stuff."

Within the snap of a finger, Whitney and Bugsy were as bright as an Ampharos's light. They no longer had an appropriate face for the embarrassment they were feeling, and all Bugsy could do was hide himself in Whitney's side while she hugged.

Stuttering, Whitney cobbled together a retort. "Wh-what?! No! No! We're just kids! We haven't...done _that_ yet, Clair! Get your mind out of the gutter! It's just bonding!"

Clair dropped her whip in her laughter, realizing her own foolishness. Nearly doubling over in her fit, she barely could even speak. "Ahahahah! Oh my word, I'm so sorry you two! Just...its late, alright? Please, my apologies."

"Fine..." The two spoke out in the same unison.

When they arrived, Clair smiled and nodded. "Say, Whitney, this is a pretty dandy place you got here? Its really cozy and everything. How come you never tell the other Gym Leaders about it?"

Whitney smiled, willing to partake in some short talk. "Oh, we all need a home-away-from-home, right? Well, before I met Bugsy, all I could do was tend to the farm, shop, and maybe go to the National Park or Pokéathlon, besides staying cooped up in the Gym. So, to get closer to the farm, I had this home commissioned!"

Clair smiled. Whitney, to some, seemed like a pretty gal, nothing more. Maybe even a ditz, or dare say a 'bimbo', but in reality, she was a hard-working girl with responsibilities to juggle. This is shared amongst all the Gym Leaders. When you enter the League, you are never a single-faceted person.

In a few minutes later, the three all brushed their teeth and the couple dressed in pajamas. Clair just slumped onto and rested in the couch, snoozing contently, mumbling in her sleep the fantasies her brain was painting.

Bugsy and Whitney couldn't immediately fall asleep, of course.

"H-hey, Whit...you think...we'd ever do, what Clair said? Y-you know..."

Most girls would just roll their eyes, or slap whoever asked that. Not Whitney, _especially_ not to her boyfriend. "...We probably will. When the time is right. But...we won't know when that'll be until it comes, right?"

Bugsy smiled, glad she answered so maturely. He turned on over to hug Whitney and kissed her lips, nodding. "Yeah, only time will tell."

The two lovers dozed into a good sleep, happy at how a sudden run in with a person could open their eyes to a rather delicate subject.

(Sorry if this one is kinda adulty...I try to keep these types of sleazy themes out of Pokémon, but here, I couldn't resist.)


	5. Enter Falkner!

-Enter Falkner-

Next day arrived rather quickly, as the entire party slept very soundly. When the three awoke, they all freshened up. Bugsy and Whitney prepared breakfast for both themselves and Clair, wearing their pajamas.

Clair decided this was perfect time to start a discussion, after rather messily eating her English muffin.

"So, you two have been together for a while, right?"

"Yeah...we have. About four months now, right Whit?"

"Yeah, four months!"

"Hmm...cute! Well, you two have been enjoying each other, I take it?"

"Yup!" Bugsy exclaimed. "Plenty." Whitney spoke.

"Good! You remind me when I was younger. You two cherish what you got, I'll be off for now." And with a good-bye as sudden as that, Clair got up from her chair, without even the decency to push it back in!, and walked out of the cabin. Whitney tried to chase off, but for some reason, she decided to just let bygons be bygons.

"Ah...what the hey, she can do what she wants." Bugsy raised his hand up to speak, but suddenly Whitney's PokéGear was ringing. As it turned out, she had a challenger at the Gym! What was previously the onslaught of Bugsy's challengers were now hers to face. She got dressed and promptly left.

Bugsy had no choice to head home, trekking through Illex Forest, but not before giving his blessings at the shrine to return to Azalea Town.

And now the plague of loneliness and boredom had return and stricken the purple-haired boy. Within the span of an hour, he found himself lying on his bed, his active, gifted mind left restless with thoughts of his love...and looking for something to do. He looked to his side, noticing that his own PokéGear was ringing.

"Hey dude, what's up?! Wanting to talk to my little bro, haven't spoken in a while, how you've been?"

"Oh! I've been fine man! I'm actually really bored myself right now. Wanna do something?"

"Sure! Just head on over to Violet City, I'll be waiting."

The man who had just called was a good friend of Bugsy, a blue-haired Gym Leader named Falkner. He was the expert of Flying-Types in Johto. Quite an easy-going fellow, despite his seemingly rough exterior imposed onto him in the gym by his father. He seemed to live three lives; compassionate around other guys, serious in the gym, and shy around ladies.

Not too long later, Bugsy threw his outfit on and headed down over to Violet City, where he met Falkner in his old-fashioned, humble home. The two decided to share lunch together, shooting the bird over sandwiches and tabletops.

"So, yeah man, it has been a while. How's stuff holdin' up?"

"Oh, pretty darned good actually!" Something about Falkner made Bugsy let go of his introverted personality, bravery entering his mind while shyness melted away. "I've actually been dating Whitney!"

Falkner nearly dropped his sandwich when he heard this, then asked for some proof, which Bugsy proudly delivered. Falkner shook his head, making quite a funny face.

"Impressive. How long now?"

"Oh, like ."

"Four whole months? Wow Bugsy, you the man!"

Bugsy blushed, laughed, scratching the back of his head. "Ahehehe...it kinda just fell together, honestly."

"Lucky you. I was...into her, for a while, but I kinda had to move on. Besides, dad would never let me go out with her."

Bugsy tilted his head, in confusion. "He won't let you go out with another Gym Leader? Who would he approve of?" In the back of his mind, he noted that Falkner seemed to get over Whitney easily, something Morty clearly hasn't.

"He thought she wasn't serious enough about her role, y'know? Like, she's a Gym Leader and all, but he was all like, 'what is she doin' managing a farm and playin' softball?'. He's a bit of a worry-wart, but I guess he wants me with a focused girl, instead of one spreading herself too thin."

"Oh..." Bugsy never really thought of it like that. He realized that Whitney is a very busy girl. She has to manage the farm, the Gym, her softball team, and now, thanks to him, love. That last one made him the littlest bit guilty.

The air got rather awkward, but Falkner broke the ice with the idea to play a game, a special tabletop RPG that they'd always play when they were together. When the campaign was over for now, Bugsy got another call on his PokeGear, this time actually from Whitney. She was crying, perhaps over her loss, but...this wasn't her usual cry.

"B-B...*sniff*, Bugsy...can you come back pleeeaaase?" Soft sobs could be heard through the device.

Just the sad tone of Whitney made Bugsy feel rather disenchanted, too. It was almost as if his heart was twisted like a towel. He replied back, and promised he'd be back as soon as possible.

"H-hey! Wait a minute there, Bugsy, there's something I wanna tell you."

"Oh? What is it, Falkner?"

"I know you must really like Whitney. Hell, I would too if she was my babe, but..." He swallowed tightly a bit, feeling he was asking a big favor. "Don't forget, I was in your life as a friend before her, alright? Let's chill together again sometime. Hopefully, more often."

Bugsy blushed, feeling now even a bit more ashamed in himself. "Y-yeah...alright."

With that, he silently sent out his Butterfree and waved good-bye to Falkner. When he realized now he has to manage TWO relationships, he felt his heart drop again, disguising it with a happy facade, quickly melting away when he reached a high altitude on his way to Goldenrod City. Bugsy knew that being a Gym Leader demanded responsibility, but could he balance those with relationships? He went from having one friend to two, and it already sounded like too many. "Great...guess I better learn to be a juggler."


	6. A really mean guy!

-Enter...a really mean guy!-

Bugsy raced back to the Goldenrod Gym as fast as he could, where he was introduced to a single solitary wail coming from the Gym. One of Whitney's Gym Trainers escorted him to her, and she was crying even heavier than usual. She was busy wiping tears from her soft cheeks, and the entire sight was emotionally tasking for Bugsy.

"W-Whitney!"

She could hardly even catch her breath from the tears, and her Gym Trainers were hard at work to try and cheer her up.

"H-...h-...he beat them so badly!"

The few people who can claim they've beaten Whitney believe that she's some haughty girl who cries because she has lost. This isn't true. She actually cries because she hates to see her Pokemon get hurt, which is why her Pokemon tend to have recovery moves, and are strong for their level. Even then, she'll cry when she loses because its just how she copes with a loss. However, not even their well-known might could stand against this challenger's Pokemon.

"A-an...and he...BAWWWWWWWW!" She hollered out in another yelp of sorrow. This was most definitely not one of her good cries. It was almost enough to get Bugsy to join in the waterworks too, but he knew he had to be strong. One of the Gym Trainers came by to talk Bugsy, so he'd know what had happened.

"Some really...mean red haired guy came in and totally thrashed Whitney! It was so hard...and worst of all, he bad-mouthed her!"

Bugsy now seemed very angry, small droplets of tears rolling down his face. He balled his hand up into a fist, and his arm shook. How _dare _he. "Did he really?! That's it, we gotta go find him."

"I'd be careful. He seemed really ruthless...like, his Pokemon all had these really good items and powerful moves. Its like he should be challenging Jasmine by now, but he was here for his third badge." A beauty had commented off to the sides.

Bugsy turned to Whitney, sniffling softly, extending a hand out to help her up off of her seat. "Come on, Whit. We'll get your Pokemon healed up, and we'll tell Officer Jenny." Bugsy knew that harassment was illegal here in the Pokemon world, so he'd never let someone commit a crime with his love being the victim.

"Be careful Bugsy, he wasn't a very nice person. Something was shady about him. He wore jeans and red-hair, that's all I can remember." A lass added before the two left the Gym.

"Jeans and red hair? Sounds familiar..."

Whitney finally stifled her tears up, holding Bugsy closely for a hug and kiss on his tender lips. They embraced like that for a good half-minute, which was honestly a little embarrassing for the Bug-Type Gym Leader in front of a bunch of girls, but he knew it was for both of their good. Her warmth washed away all of his troubles, anyways.

Not long afterward they healed up their Pokemon, they went to their PCs to withdraw their own 'special' team that they used outside the Gym. The couple filed a report to Officer Jenny, giving a description of the boy.

"We've actually heard about such a boy. They say he stole a Pokemon from Professor Elm. Red hair with jeans you said?"

"Y-yeah! And a foul mouth too!" Whitney pouted, crossing her arms.

"Supposedly he has a connection to Team Rocket. Not sure why he'd be risking his identity challenging _gyms of all places,_ but...oh well. Here's a picture."

The Officer handed a sketch that looked like a boy who was the slightest bit effeminate, but the scowl in his face definitely spelled trouble.

"I've seen him before!" Bugsy shouted out in exasperation.

"Where?!" The two ladies asked.

"He...he was a challenger to my Gym once a while ago. I didn't think much of him other than he was kinda angry looking."

"He must have went to me after he beat you." Whitney mused.

The three decided that they'd comb the National Park tomorrow, as it was getting late and the boy couldn't be too far off.

Sometime later, when the tensions calmed down, Whitney and Bugsy were spending some night-time over at their favorite Cafe again.

"Whitney, earlier today, I talked to Falkner..." He began, rubbing his arm, still feeling a bit guilty about earlier. "And...there's something I wanted to talk to you about him."

"Oh? Does he still like me or something? Is that it?"

"N-No, not at all actually. He's moved past you, and his father doesn't like you or something. _Anyways_...when I talked to him earlier, we're still really good friends, first off. But um, he...he wanted me to see him more often. But I don't want to choose between you two...you and Falkner mean a lot to me."

Whitney felt a familiar scarlet wash across her face. She rubbed her cheek with a palm, almost not believing what Bugsy said!

"Bugsy..." She took his hand, pulling him in close for a warm snuggle. "I'm so glad you told me this! Most other boys I'd imagine just try to hide it, but you're really brave for telling me. How about this idea; tomorrow, we could invite Falkner to come with us for some fun! The three of us!"

Bugsy blushed, but then looked very ecstatic. "All three of us?! I'd love to!" He bounced up in her grasp like some giddy child going to a candy shop.

She smiled back with matching glee, her perfect white teeth almost beaming with light. "Then its settled! Tomorrow, Falkner, you, and I all have some fun together!"

Its like they already forgot about the boy from earlier. After all, why worry when you got your friends together like this?


	7. Buggy fun

-Enter the bugs!-

One of Bugsy's favorite hobbies, which was rather obvious once you've spent more than three minutes around the boy, was that he loved to capture and collect insects and Bug-Type Pokemon. He could spend hours on end with his nose buried in a textbook showing all the formations the scales of a Beautifly's wings could take, or learning about the anatomy of Scyther (not that he already knew it). So of course, like any Bug Catcher worth their weight in Silverpowder, they enjoyed bug hunts!

Since Whitney had so graciously invited Falkner over for some fun, Bugsy decided a festive activity he thinks they could all enjoy.

"Bug catching?" The Pink-haired girl inquired.

"Yeah, bug catching! We catch little bugs or Pokemon, and we just release them. Its kinda fun because we can see what all the different bugs look like, and how members of the same species look different!" Bugsy's eyes were glimmering in delight at just the thought of all the truly outrages bugs there were to catch.

"It's a good work out, and it's a real blast sometimes! Heck, you shoulda seen the time Bugsy found a Shiny Cascoon at the park once, it was a hoot!" Falkner commented with a good deal of nostalgia in his voice.

Unlike other girls, Whitney isn't afraid of bugs. She didn't think most of them were cute, like how she wanted, but she didn't really go squeemish at the sight of one. Giving it some thought, she decided to be a bit more open minded today. "Alright, lets go see if we could find some cute insects!"

The two packed up their catching nets, with the little cute boy bringing a few extra just in case.

The trio were dashing around the park in no time flat, zooming around seeing if they had any notable catches. Falkner caught two Butterfree in one sweep! Bugsy found an unusually large Pineco, a specimen that caught his eye. Whitney, however, was too busy trying to keep the Weedle away from her to really make any notable snags.

Everything was all fine and dandy for the triplet, until something had caught Falkner's attention.

"Yo! Hey Morty, what's up?"

Whitney and Bugsy stopped dead in their tracks, practically swallowing their own hearts.

The blonde silently waved towards Falkner, walking up to the three Gym Leaders. His glare matched with Whitney's and Bugsy's look of worry.

"Falkner, hi bud. Whitney and Bugsy..." He let in a big inhale, then out a loud sigh. "I have something to say."

There was silence amongst the group. Falkner didn't know exactly what was going on, Bugsy cowered in fear, while Whitney stood up. "Go on, say it."

"I'm sorry." Morty tilted his head down, looking solemn.

A curtain of sadness was lowered onto the couple's soul, and they took a step forward. ...Did Morty just say he was sorry?

"I feel like I've been a jerk to you, Whitney. You have every say in who you like...just. I'd be lying to say I wasn't heartbroken back there, and I'm still a little sad, but...time heals all wounds." He then rises his head up, looking to the young boy. Getting close to the Bug-Type Gym Leader, he knelt down, holding onto his shoulder firmly. "And you Bugsy. I have to tell you something. What you have in your hands is a beautiful, fine young woman. I'm very proud that you've managed to get this close to her, and that she's so happy with you. Because.." Morty sniffles a bit, trying his best to fight back some tears. "When she's happy, I'm happy. And for that, I thank you."

The duo was left totally speechless. The tender, heartfelt words Morty spoke struck like raindrops into the ocean. They went up to hug Morty together, Falkner deciding to join in the group hug as well.

"Hey, Morty..." Whitney spoke first, holding his shoulders. "I'm so glad you said that. I wanted everything to be on good terms, because I was scared that we wouldn't be friends any more."

"Yeah, she has a point." Bugsy adds in on the commentary. "I mean...I look up to you, Morty! You're that one really cool guy, and all. I want us to be more than friends. I want us to be the best of friends."

Falkner gives his buddy a pat on the back, grinning. "You know, there ain't many things in this world that makes me happier, than seeing my friends happy!"

The future seer chuckles, stammering a little bit. Morty has now a wide, bright smile on his face. "Gee...thanks guys. I'm glad we could come to a solution to this mess. Now...who wants to go bug catching?!"

The crowd lifted their hands up in a collective pride and sense of bonding.

But that didn't last too long.

"What are you _idiotic, dumb buffoons_ doing?"

A single foot was placed forward, and the four turned around to see something they just did not want to see. A boy wearing jeans, a black top, and red hair.


	8. Confrontation

The words shocked everyone's brain like a thunderbolt. Falkner turned around slowly, arms shaking as he moved. "You...You really should be watching what you say, kid. Hey, wait a minute? Aren't you that one challenger...?"

The red-head just nonchalantly shook his head and scoffed at the Gym Leader. He turned over to Morty, extending a hand out to point at him. "You. Morty, is it? What the fuck are you doing here, playing catch-the-Butterfree like a pansy when you could be at your Gym ready for me to kick your ass? I came all the way to Ecruteak, then back here, so you made me walk for nothing!"

Morty's eyebrows furrowed, his hands placed onto his hips. He gave the boy an authoritative look, which wasn't too hard to do, considering the Ghost-User's apparent elder age. However, it had no effect on the boy. "Did you not see the sign on the Gym door, sir? We're Gym Leaders, real people! Not robots. We have other things to do."

"Oh _please!_" The boy chuckled, crossing his arms. "It would take no more than five minutes of your time to stomp you AND your shitty little Ghost-Types into the netherworld."

Bugsy had been keeping his mouth shut, not wanting to incite any more violence. However, with Whitney, this challenger had crossed the line.

"Hey! You in the black shirt! Its one thing to insult a person, but another thing entirely to make fun of another Trainer's Pokemon! You take that back, you brute!" The pretty gal took a step forward, firing off a wag of her finger with each word.

"Mmn?" The delinquent turned his head, gazing at the femme. "Ah, yes, Tit-ney. Why do you battle anyways, weakling? Do they just let any girl with a nice pair of boobs into the League, these days? How did it feel, seeing your precious Miltank become cooked well-done by my Typhlosion's Flamethrower?"

Time had stopped for the smallest Gym Leader. Here he was. Everyone's villain. He had not only just come up and insulted his two friends, but on top of that, his girlfriend. The love of his life as he knew it. This was clearly over the line. He jumped to the front, and pulled out a PokéBall from his belt. Slamming it to the floor, it was his Scizor, the Pokemon he tended to save for 'special' occasions.

"You listen here, mister! Where do you get off thrashing us Gym Leaders and insulting us for doing our jobs, huh? You take back everything you just said! Right **now!**"

A vicious snarl emanated within Bugsy's voice, one that the entire crowd could feel rattle in their bones. They've never heard the boy, whose normally smart and collected, maybe even a little bit timid, growl like this before. Even more so, a scorned expression marred his face, causing his face to fold up in a wolf-like facade, narrowed eyes piercing into Silver's eyes.

Tears began to build up in Whitney's ducts. It wasn't from the insults, but it was from the sudden burst of anger that the purple-haired child let out. It wasn't the same Bugsy she fell in love with. Holding back her feelings, she took small steps back, more so cowering in fear than retreating in caution.

"Oh, well lookie-here. Little fathead got himself a heart, for once." Grinning viciously, the red-haired trouble-making scoundrel pulled out his own PokéBall. "Too bad you've yet to learn your type advantages, boy."

Just as he was about to unleash his Pokemon, a familiar siren entered the vicinity. With a loud whirring noise, a speakerphone turned on.

"Silver! Stop right there! You're under arrest for endangering the lives of both Trainers and Gym Leaders with your reckless battling techniques!" Officer Jenny had just arrived with a team of Arcanine on her motorcycle.

"Shit!" The fugitive began to make a run for it, putting his PokéBall back into his pocket. On instinct, Bugsy, Falkner, and Morty all began to give chase. Silver managed to just outrun Morty and Falkner, even able to jump right out of their flying tackles. Bugsy trailed behind, but he failed to lose hope.

"G-gotta catch him...for Morty...for Falkner...for Whitney!" His pulse raced as thoughts flowed through his mind. He reached a new peak, dashing at the fastest he could. But it was still not enough. However, the intelligent kid devised a new plan.

With his favorite bug net, he lifted it upwards, over his head, and on one fell swoop, used it to ensnare Silver, trapping him around his shoulders. The net's ring pressed into the running boy, who stopped to a halt, and with a groan, fell down to the ground, incapacitated.

The triplet of Gym Leaders, as well as Officer Jenny and her canine squad, all began to move in towards the two boys. Bugsy was standing there, shaking and stammering, still in shock that he just accomplished the feat of capturing this running criminal.

Whitney began to dry off her tears, still gasping for air, but was otherwise very proud of the Bug-Type user. Falkner and Morty cheered on the boy, patting his back, as the four formed a circle around the child.

Silver moaned in pain, trying to lift himself up off the dirt floor, until a foot kept him pinned down by the chest. Officer Jenny pulled out some electric handcuffs, preventing him from making another run for it.

"Silver, you're charged with counts of verbal harassment, verbal assault, reckless battling that endangered Pokemon and Trainers, and theft of League property. You're under arrest, and have the right to remain-"

Silver shouted loudly. "Oh cut the crap, we all know how this goes..."

Jenny cringed. She _hated_ when people did that to her. Lifting the captive up to his feet by his earlobe, she began to drag him into the passenger seat of her vehicle. After recalling her canine companions, she turned over to the first four Gym Leaders of Johto. "I want all of you to come to the precinct. I consider it debriefing." With a twist of her wrist, the engine sprang to life, and she drifted out of sight.


	9. Aftermath

"I can't believe you did it, man!" Falkner exclaimed, giving Bugsy's shoulder an encouraging rub.

"Yeah, and with the net too! Caught him like the worm he is." Morty chuckled, his support for the boy rekindled. However, the two teenaged Gym Leaders broke away from Bugsy as Whitney slowly walked up closely, like knights parting as a Queen walked down the isle.

Her head was slightly low, and small, dried streaks of tears were on her cheeks. When she arrived to her love, she kneeled down and hugged her love, still a small whimper in her voice. She didn't let go. Bugsy, who was still a bright scarlet from all of the sudden affection, a quick change of pace from the action, looked concerned. His hands rubbed along her back, fingertips trailing along her shoulderblades. "W-Whitney? Is everything alright...?"

"B-Bugsy...when you got mad back there...it was like you were another person. It...scared me. You weren't Bugsy back there..."

The child bit his lip, thinking of what to do next. He kissed his lover right on the nose, bringing his head into her neck. "Oh, Whitney...I got like that because...I was scared, too. He was insulting you, right in front of me. I just...didn't want him to hurt you, so I..."

Not needing to explain any more, Whitney broke his words with a kiss to his lips, even lifting him up and cradling him in her arms. The two embraced, locked into each others worlds as they showed their love. Once the smooch was over, they still hugged, giggling and smiling away the sorrow and pain they had just felt. And while the two onlookers felt a tad bit awkward, they still felt elated, and applauded the two on their shared victory.

"So, Officer Jenny said we should meet her at the precinct?" Morty added, once the sentiments had come and gone. Everyone else collectively nodded, and began to walk off. Whitney was just about to lighten her grip on the boy, when he clung on, almost like a baby.

"H-Hey Whitney...c-could you hold me like this for a little bit longer...?"

The Normal-Type Gym Leader chuckled, reaffirming her grip and bringing the boy up to her face to rub cheeks. "Of course, sweetie~! If it were up to me, you'd always be this close." The two laughed, and the four trekked off back into the Goldenrod heartland.


	10. Tears

But then, why was the following night so depressing?

Cerulean droplets rolled down his cheeks, his face becoming more and more sore as he tried so hard to not get stains on the paper. His will promised every last bit of his estates to her, regardless if she was in love with him at the time, or not.

Because the first love is always the most special, right?

"I...I can't..."

He broke down, tossing the will aside to sob into his arms. He wasn't afraid of death itself. He was terrified of the prospect of his Queen leaving him. But he was so young. Why would he think of these things now? It had to have been his mind. Curse how smart he was.

"I can't be the one crying..." He thought, trying to stave his sadness at bay, even if it meant gripping his thighs to the point of near-bleeding. He had to be strong. For her.

Though it felt like eternity, in about two minutes, the waterfall dried up. Sniffling his tears up, he heard a familiar sound, one that never failed to make his heart jump.

His PokéGear rang, and he immediately picked it up.

"H-hello?"

"Bugsy? Hi! How is my sweetie-pie doing?"

"I...I'm fine, Whitney. A-and you?"

"Good! Hey...you sound sad. Something the matter with you?"

The little boy winced. His feelings tended to float towards her. "N-no, nothing is wrong." That was a lie. How could he lie to her? "A-actually..."

"Hmm?"

"I...I just wanted to say that I really love you, Whitney. Just before I go to bed. I'll always love you."

A little gasp could be heard from the other end of the microphone. "D'aww, that's so sweet~. But, ah...I wanted to tell you something, too. Bugsy, don't ever forget this. You...make me whole."

A shocked noise came from the boy. "I-I do?!"

"Y-yes! I don't ever want you thinking you're not enough. You're perfect, just how you are." She turned over, noticing that it was nearly eleven o' clock. "Oh, I need to head off now, Milky needs me in the mornin'. Good night! Mwwah~."

He felt ecstatic, elated, relieved, and lovestruck. But when wasn't he whenever he talked to his love? "Good night, Whitney~." The devices turned off into a click, and the couple rolled into their own beds.

"I'm...so lucky. I make her so happy..." The cascade began once again, but this time, on a far more melodic note, crashing into the misty slumberland.


	11. Something Sweet

Bugsy, however, slept in. Forgetting to set his alarm, he ran the risk of being late for a challenge...but fortunantly, he could always just call in sick. He had the dried tears to prove it, after all.

However, Whitney had different plans. She entered his home, thanks to the fact that earlier, she was gifted a copy of his house keys. "Bugsy?" The strawberry-haired woman began to look around, not seeing her lover. Peering into the bedroom, she cooed.

"Aww...he's sleeping. He looks so cute..." She then blinked, blushing red in the face. "He's _sleeping. _" Should she really? She'd be intruding his home and going into his bed! She isn't a bad woman, is she? No...but they're lovers! They've slept together before. It would be fine. Right?

She slowly walked near the bed, and turned off the flash on her camera. The boy's mouth was open, and his face looked quite happy. With the shutter of the lens, the memory was recorded.

"...He's sleeping at this hour? Oh!"

She held a hand to her mouth, noticing the lines of dried tears decorating his cheeks. "W-was he crying...? But he looks happy now..."

The lass decided to lift up the sheets. Good, he was still dressed. He must've been tired, he didn't change into his pajamas. She slowly slid into bed...but when two people wear shorts, thighs tend to touch. This woke the poor boy right up. But he unexpectedly...expected her to be there.

"Ohn...Whitney? Hi..." He spoke softly, smacking his lips together, stretching and cracking some of the ligaments in his back. Hunching over and writing for a good part of the night made one rather stuff.

Her hand cupped the underside of his jawline, her face looking rather concerned. "Bugsy...are you sick? Do you want me to take care of you?"

While the prospect was very tempting, Bugsy decided not to abuse the love like that. "No! I'm not sick. I just stayed up late, that's all."

"Why did you cry?" Her thumb rubbed across the dried lines, and he went mad red. He had to tell her the truth.

"Okay...last night...I don't know what made me think but...I was like, what if I died somehow? So...I began to wrote my will...and-" An index finger found its way onto his lips. He blushed. Great, he spoke too much yet again.

"Don't worry..." Whitney's eyelids fluttered, as if they just got to prevent the usual water flow. "We've all had those thoughts every now and then. It isn't wrong. I'm just sorry to hear that you got so sad over it."

He pulled his neck back to allow his mouth to voice again. "W-well, after you called...I felt so happy. So very happy. Every time I think about us, Whit, I still feel a bit afraid. That I would let you down, or something. I mean I'm just a little kid...and you're you. B-but I know better now. That you really do appreciate me! That I do so much for you. I went into bed and I cried again...but it was a happy cry, you know? W-Whit, are you...?"

She sniffled, running a hand through his hair, grooming the little boy. "I-it's just a happy cry, you know?"

They were well-educated in the art of tear-creating.


	12. Something Spicy

"Unngh..."

This felt so good. Almost _too _good. Feeling her breath on his neck, her red lips on his. But should they be doing this in an alleyway?

It was just a normal stroll through Goldenrod City. The two were holding hands, and just saying sweet nothings to each other. It was then that Whitney swung around into a near-by alleyway, using velocity to put Bugsy into her arms, and the two began to make out. No other way to put it.

Rubbing his thigh on her soft legs, feeling how her bosom fit perfectly into the area on his neck and under his chin, clinging onto her back and caressing the soft, sensual curve of her spine, he was lost in her.

"Bugsy...more!" Her hands rested upon his hips, rubbing the flesh through the fabric of his shorts, then slowly moving up his midriff, pawing at his chest.

Maybe if he copied her...

His hands rubbed right around her soft butt, at her naturally curvy hips. He slowly moved upwards, running his palms across her navel. Slowly they rose. He could just feel her beautiful bust right on his fingertips...

"Whitney! Bugsy! _What do you two think you're __**doing?**__"_

The pair let go of each other and went straight to rubbing their own arms. Caught. What a feeling. Cheeks as red as Tamato Berries. But who was it, anyways?

"You two are Gym Leaders! You should know better than to do that publicly." The voice spoke in a stressed, yet hushed level. She didn't want to blow the two's cover.

"W-we're sorry..." Bugsy sniffled. What a way to blow a mood.

Officer Jenny grabbed the shoulders of the two youngsters, and gave them firm looks. However, she eased up when she saw the tears in the two's eyes. She gave a sigh. "Ah...who am I to stop young love?" She let go, but then gave a wag of her finger. "Next time...please do try to chose a more discreet place. It isn't illegal, but...imagine everyone else's reaction at seeing you two."

Whitney felt selfish. Bugsy just felt sad. And Jenny just felt guilty. She ruined an entirely intimate moment between the two...but to be fair, this is how a lot of unplanned pregnancies happened. One session that went too far.

Jenny put her index and thumb on her forehead, and let her head down. "I've never had to do this before...but even to Gym Leaders..." She pulled out from her bag a weird package. It was rather foreign to Bugsy and Whitney. On it said "Mahogany Brand Wraps."

"You two should learn to keep condoms around your houses. Take care, and practice safe."

Jenny waved and strutted back to her motorcycle, and then drove off. The duo looked at the package, then at each other.

_**"Condoms?!"**_

Sudden flashbacks to the night with Clair had filled their minds. "Maybe one day." she had said. "Maybe one day. When the time is right."

They agreed to not talk about the moment for a while. Bugsy hid the condoms in his pocket, and the two left the shaded corridor, walking in opposite directions. Faces were still red, but sometime later, small snickers came out of their lips.


	13. Enter DJ Mary!

DJ Mary had gotten a lot of news about the coupling of Whitney and Bugsy. However, one thing she had found very odd was Whitney's lack of telling the true story of the relationship to her. The Gym Leaders were good at keeping relationships to themselves, not letting much go through sealed lips. But much like celebrities, their fans vied for what news they could get. Whitney's and Bugsy's relationship was a rather open one. They didn't advertise it, but many did see the pair out in the open. Despite the exposure, the true romantic tone was hidden.

DJ Mary was a good friend of Whitney. Yet, she hasn't heard much from the girl the past month or so. Perhaps Whitney was too involved with her love? The thought of it made the radio host pull her hair.

"Grrr! She should be like us normal girls and talk about her loves! ...Maybe they're hiding something."

She took a sip of coffee when she had some off-air time and flicked open her newspaper. "Local Gym Leaders stop scoundrel...hey."

The front picture had shown Morty, Falkner, Whitney, and Bugsy all standing and looking victorious. Notably in the picture, Whitney seemed to be cradling Bugsy.

"Well, well, well now...I guess they really DO have something going on...but I can't just ask them outright, can I?"

Mary pondered, resting her head on her fist. Eying back to the picture, she wondered about the Bird keeper and the Ghost master.

"Hmm...I think I'll ask them first. I'll go over to his place first. Boss, I need to do some field work!"

With that, the red-head grabbed her coat and headed out, still drinking her coffee in hand.

It wasn't until sometime later that she had arrived in Ecruteak City. The Kimono Girls escorted her over to what they believed to be Morty's home. She knocked on the door. There was no answer.

"Hmm?"

However, inside the home, it wasn't entirely silent.

"Shut up bird-butt, don't worry about her."

"J-just go answer the door, the hot wax won't get cold...will it?"

"Ugh, fine. But only because you're an adorable sweetheart."

"S-shut up..."

Mary heard none of this, only the sounds of her feet stomping the dirt right in outside the front door. Knocking on the ivory white door, she cried out. "Morty? You home man?"

A rather disheveled blonde Gym Leader opened the door, wiping some sweat off of him and putting his shirt back on. "Uh, um, sorry. Had something personal going on inside."

Mary cocked an eyebrow, and a confused curve became her mouth. "Riiiiight...well, do you mind if I interview you here?" She pulls out a recorder from her pocket.

"About what?"

"Oh, well, anything involving Whitney and Bugsy's relationship."

"Don't you think that is a little personal for someone to ask? Especially someone who isn't, you know, Whitney or Bugsy?"

"Come on Morty, the secret's out. Didn't you see today's paper?"

The Ghost-type user gulped. "N-no..."

"Whitney was very clearly holding Bugsy. Come on, no 'friends' hold each other like babies."

He grunted, and gently punched the door frame of his house. If he had just refused, it would only make things seem shadier. "...I used to have a thing for Whitney, okay? But I'm past that now. We're still good friends, and I'm proud of Bugsy for being with her. And I hope the two stay lovers for a very long time now."

"That is very touching! Oh, but that isn't an answer. Its a statement."

Peeved, Morty crossed his arms and leaned on the wall. "Fine, ask away."

"How long have they been together?"

"I don't know."

"Whaddya mean you don't know?"

"Mary, this is very unprofessional of you right now!"

"What do you mean, you don't _know_?"

"They never told me exactly how long have they been going out together."

"Hmm...What do you think of Bugsy?"

"Ah...he has a lot to learn when it comes to being a trainer...but if he has Whitney by his side, then clearly he's better than I at being a romancer."

"Do you plan on seeing anyone?"

"...I thought these questions were about Whitney and Bugsy."

"Right. Why were you four all together when you caught Silver?"

"Well, if I had read the newspaper, I'd make sure my story matches that, but what really did happen, is that...well, from what I saw, Bugsy had invited Whitney and Falkner over for some Bug-Catching gathering. I had happened to stumble upon the three...and then I joined in! It was then we saw Silver, who was looking for me, and...yeah."

"I see...do you like bug catching?"

"It was fun while it lasted..." He rubs his shoulder, a small blush came across his cheeks, as if though he was embarrassed to admit it.

"Do you feel jealous at Bugsy?"

"...Who wouldn't. I'm done now, bye."

Morty stormed off back inside the house, slamming the door in front of Mary's face.

"I...eheh, think I stepped on some sore ground there. Whatevs." She strutted off, looking now for Falkner to question.

"Who was that?" The blue-haired boy wrapped in bondage questioned.

"Oh, it was Mary pestering me about Bugsy and Whitney."

"O-oh..._shit!_ She's gunna ask for me next, isn't she?"

"...Knowing her, it seems about right. Fine, get your clothes on, featherboy."

"...Your nicknames make me feel funny."

Giving the fellow Leader a pat on the butt, Morty chuckled. "Yeah, I know."


	14. Awkward Questions

"Hmm...I can see why they call it Violet City."

Mary was strutting through the bluish community, noticing that Falkner's towering Gym seemed to attract many birds. She looked up, wondering if she'd see a flock of Hoothoot to greet her, but instead a shadow blocked her view.

"Mary! Mary! It is I! Falkner!"

Falkner slowly had his Noctowl descend from the heavens to gracefully present himself in front of Mary. With each flap of its graceful wings, feathers fell onto the ground. "How do you do?"

"Flattered. Hiya Falk. So, um...I was going around to-"

"Do some interviews about Whitney and Bugsy?"

"Er, yeaahhh...how did you know?" The redhead cocked an eyebrow, rather intrigued to hear how a supposed caged bird like Falkner heard about the news.

"You could call it..." The blue-haired boy strikes a corny pose. "A feathered hunch!"

One could hear a pin-drop for a few seconds.

"O...kay...well do you mind asking some questions about the couple?"

"Sure. Just...keep it safe, okay?"

"How do you feel about Whitney?"

Falkner tweeded his thumbs, grunting slightly. "Well...y'know, she is cute. I think everyone can agree on that, haha. But, well...We're not compatible. She isn't serious enough for me." He would never dare mention his father's disapproval of her in what could be a public broadcast.

"Okay..." Mary jotted down some notes onto her pad. "And how about Bugsy?"

"Oh, me and Bugsy go way back! We've been good friends since...gosh, I forget how long, now."

"Did you two...simultaneous crush on Whitney?"

"Oh...yeah. You could say that. In fact...um, I'll be honest, there was a time when she nearly split us. But we knew that deep down inside, we'd still be friends, with her in or out of the picture."

"Aw, that's adorable to know you two are such good friends! What do you two do on your spare time?"

"Well...we play board games and go bug hunting, and occasionally do some battles. Naturally, I win most of them takes to Type advantages...but his Heracross recently got Stone Edge and its been giving me some trouble..."

"Even Gym Leaders need to hone their skills up outside of the ring! You've been very cooperative so far...Hmm..."

For some reason, Mary thinking up of a new question to ask had put some fear into Falkner. Normally the teen is very shy around anyone who isn't his friend. And given how they've had previous run-ins before, he knew that the girl was very good at asking invasive questions.

"So tell me...how about Morty?"

Suddenly, the Bird keeper felt his heart sink like a rock. "M-M-M-M-Morty-ty? W-what d-d-do you want to know a-a-bout him...?" Almost immediately the Flying-Type trainer began to sweat profusely.

"Is he your friend?"

"Y-y-y-yeah...you could s-say that...mmhm!"

The radio host giggled. "Gee, Falkner, you look clammy! Maybe something is bothering you? Perhaps feeling hot from fever?"

"N-nothing, nothing at all..."

"Have you been to his home recently?"

_Crap._

"W-we're done here! P-please go away and never bother me again and go away and stuff just please **get out of my sight.**"

Falkner jumped onto Noctowl, who on cue, rose straight upward into the sky. Mary just scoffed, and victoriously crossed her arms. "What a maroon. Where to next...? Hmm, I think I'll see if I can talk to Officer Jenny, maybe she can tell me more about the crime incident."

And that day, they said if you listen in the sky very closely, you could hear someone crying.


	15. Exit Mary

Mary was just on her way to go see Officer Jenny, when something unusual had happened upon her way. Instead of her going to Jenny, Jenny came to her. What a sight to see, to be stopped in the middle of the road by an officer right in the middle of Azalea Town.

"Mary! Mary, wait up." Officer Jenny finished the rest of her plain doughnut and began to walk over to the red-head. "Hey, Mary..." Officer Jenny crossed her arms, looking rather stern. "Um...have you been asking Falkner and Morty some interview questions?"

Mary blinked, turning over to the taller woman, taking a small backwards step in surprise. "Oh, hi there Officer Jenny! Why yes, yes I have."

Jenny crossed her arms, and made a bit of a pout. "There's nothing illegal with what you're doing...but could you...stop making them so invasive? I've gotten some complaints about that."

"Oh? Really now? What complaints? The people I interview retain the right to decline any and all questions." This was true; Mary didn't force anyone at all to answer her, but she just managed to verbally persuade people into answering them. She was really good at that.

Jenny seemed flustered, to the point of grabbing her hat and twisting it in her hand. "Look, just...people have the right to privacy, you know? Please, just keep your noses out of other people's business."

Mary seemed disappointed. If she couldn't snoop around, what fun would the interviewing work be?

"My, Jenny, have you been putting on some weight?" The interviewer extended out a curious index finger, pressing into Jenny's midriff. It had a bit of give.

Red-faced, Jenny whacked away Mary's hand with her hat. "You said that they retain the right to _decline._ Now go away before I make you."

With a tilted chin and arms behind her back like the 'good little citizen' she was, Mary trotted off. However, on her trek through Illex Forest, she began to think again.

"...Gee, asking Officer Jenny was a dumb idea. Why don't I ask the actual people in love? Doi." Hitting herself on the forehead for her own insolence, she began to dash through the thick forest, wanting to head over to Goldenrod as soon as possible.

* * *

"I love you more!" The lass commented.

"No, I love _you _more!" The boy replied, voice running into a higher pitch.

"Nuh-uh! I love _you_ more!" She had responded.

Iconic of young love, the two sweethearts toyed around with back and forth talks of fluff. Living out their days of youth in Whitney's favorite spot in the Goldenrod Department Store Café, just shooting the breeze and being lovely to each other. However, as it had become a common annoyance, someone just had to ruin their fun together.

"Aw, isn't that adorable! Bugsy, Whitney. Hi! I'm DJ Mary...but I'm sure Whitney remembers me."

The two gasped and turned around at the other gal. Whitney chuckled lightly. "Yeah, I remember ya hun! Come on over." Patting the seat next to her (but away from Bugsy), the red-head took a seat. The little boy seemed a little bit peeved...but she looked nice enough, so he eased up just a bit.

"Oh, Bugsy! DJ Mary is my friend you know! Her and I go back a bit. Like...what is it Mary, like two years?"

The glasses-donned girl nodded. "Yup yup! About two years." Coughing a bit into her fist and clearing out her throat, she took in a deep inhale and began to speak. "Whitney...Bugsy. I came by because I wanted to ask you two some questions."

"Questions?" The little boy inquired.

"Yeah! You know, I work for the Goldenrod Radio! So as a little broadcast...well, let me step back a bit. Did you two know that you were in the newspapers today?"

"Really?" The two replied in unison.

"Yup! In fact..." From her tote bag, Mary unraveled today's paper. She read out the headline aloud. "'Gym Leaders team up, stop delinquent.' And look, there's even a little picture of you guys in it! See?" She placed the front page onto the café table. Surely enough, as she had mentioned to Morty earlier in the day, Whitney was seen holding Bugsy up, almost like a child. Being reminded of her affection never failed to make the little boy blush.

"Oh, yup that's us!" Whitney nodded. "But what about it?"

"Whitney..." Mary crossed her arms, almost as if she seemed disappointed in her. "You and Bugsy clearly got something going on together. You don't just hold boys like that because you like 'em! You love Bugsy...and Bugsy loves you, right?"

The Bug-Type Gym Leader just had to speak up. "Y-yeah, w-we do..." Whitney chuckled a little nervously, petting Bugsy's hair. "Yeah. Boyfriend and girlfriend. No other way to put it."

"Aw, you two look so adorable together~!" A noticeable chime went past Mary's lips as she spoke this. "Then tell me..." Clicking her recorder on, she set it onto the table. "...in this interview, how long have you two been seeing each other?"

Whitney's turn. "Oh, um, about three to four months now, I'd say."

The interviewer nodded. "Alright." Leaning her elbow onto the table, holding her head up, she wrote down additional notes on her trusty paper pad. Bugsy seemed to pay extra attention to how her pen moved across the surface. "Bugsy, how long have you...loved Whitney?"

The little boy gulped, not used to being put on the spot. "W-well...I'd say about a year ago. It all really began when I saw her at the Johto Conference...I mean, I knew her before then, but that's when I really, um, noticed her. Yeah..."

"And as for you, Whitney?"

"Oh, me?" Whitney herself seemed a little shaky, laughing a bit and rubbing the back of her head. This lack of confidence seemed rare for her, her boyfriend had noted.

"Well, um, Bugsy and I really got close after this one softball game I played. He was in the bleachers, and after the game, he just wished me a job well-done! And I know I have a lot of fans but...so many of them are just not brave enough to tell me how they feel, y'know? But then you have this young little...man, come up to me, and tell me that he really liked me...it touched me. And then from that day on we were friends, but we weren't really lovers until he had written me this one love letter...and I felt the same way about that. The rest is history, Mary."

The two lovers felt nostalgic, back to the day with the letter. It was then that the days of past rushed back into Bugsy's mind, and just seeing her reaction to his love letter made him feel like a whole new boy all over again.

"So cute..." Was Mary visibly tearing up? She sniffled, fighting back some of her emotion, and then continued to ask away. "But why have you two kept it so secret for so long?"

Bugsy snapped back into reality. "What do you mean secret? I mean...Falkner and Morty already knew, right?"

Mary interjected. "Well, yeah. But I don't think it was exactly common knowledge in Goldenrod City, that Whitney had a boyfriend."

Whitney entered in. "You see Mary...we didn't outright TELL everyone, but we wouldn't deny it, either. Relationships aren't like new pieces of jewelry, or a new blouse. They're like...I don't really know WHAT to compare them to, but they're something you cherish and respect. I mean yeah...I could see that I probably let a lot of fans down, since I could imagine a lot of them wanted me with Morty...but I'm my own woman. I chose who I want to be with. And you know what? Bugsy earned my heart." She even pulled the purple-haired boy in for a hug, resting him on her lap, and kissing the back of his head. "Isn't that right, sweetie?"

Bugsy let out a pleased yelp as he was moved around like a little teddy bear, **her **teddy bear, and just chuckled. "Heheh! Yeah!" He cooed in her grasp, nuzzling the back of his head back into her body. Gosh, it felt so warm, so right.

Mary replied with a dreamy exhale, cooing from her mouth. "Ah, stop it you two! You're gunna make me all lovestruck~." She sat back up in her seat, straightening her back. "Hmm...I don't think I need to ask any more. Whitney, you're very lucky to have Bugsy with you. And you too Bugsy. You should be very proud to have her, and to be yourself. Now if you two'll excuse me." Mary stood up, flexed just a minor bit, and then took her way, but not before patting the two lovebirds' heads.

They saw her walk away, but just when she was just out of sight, they noticed something left on the table.

"Oh? Mary left her notepad on the table..." Bugsy checked out the pamphlet, and noticed that a few pages were torn out. The only page that remained was one in cute pink handwriting. It had said, "True Love."

And that couldn't be any closer from the truth.


	16. Enter Chuck

Another day had the sun shining above the Johto region. The Gym Leaders were on a weird schedule. Whitney, Falkner, and Morty were all pre-occupied with some up-and-comers, while Bugsy had free time to himself. He had one last friend to count on though, someone who he always looked up to, literally. The youngster headed over to a familiar alcove in Cianwood City, where the waves crashed onto the sandbar. Similarly, fists could be heard crashing into stone, reducing the rocks into mere pebbles. It was none other than the Fighting-Type Gym Leader Chuck, training against the elements.

"Torah! Bureiya!" His cries could be heard even over the rushing downpour of water on his shoulders. Bugsy knew that there would be no way to get him out of his trance, not with how Chuck trains so intently. So, the Bug-Type user just sauntered over to the near-by switch, pressed the red button, and the flow slowly ended.

"Hiiya-..hey, who turned off the water? I was training!" The muscleman turned around, seeing his good pal by the stand. "Oh! Bugsy! Haven't seen ya around for a while!" Grabbing a near-by towel, the martial arts expert begins to dry himself off starting at the pectorals. "You free today?"

Bugsy nodded happily, slowly walking up to the karate man. "Yup. No challengers are due for today. Weird schedule, but everyone else has been taken up."

Chuck nodded, drying off his wet head. "Ah, I see, I see. Well now, I guess you came here to shoot the breeze, eh? I guess I could use a break." He turns over to the pile of rubble he had made with his bare hands, and gave a single confident chuckle. The two trekked to a near-by makeshift picnic table. Decorated with mahogany wood, in the center was a makeshift fireplace.

"So I've read the paper." Chuck began, once he had settled his mass onto a wide-topped smooth rock.

"Oh, has it really gone around so quickly?" Bugsy raised an eyebrow. He had no idea that the printing press around Johto could operate at that speed, but he shrugged off the thought.

"Yeah! I can't believe it, some kid going around runnin' his mouth off...and at Gym Leaders too! What nerve." He crossed his arms, flexing off some of his round, bulging muscles. "Oh, but the picture did intrigue me..."

A familiar scarlet washed over Bugsy's cheeks. He turned over to Chuck, and nervously laughed. "Ehehe...w-what was it?"

"Don't play dumb with me, boy! I'm a married man!" Letting out a hearty chuckle, Chuck patted Bugsy's back, nudging the child with a single outstretched palm. "I saw how she was holding ye'. Like true lovers!" The man let out a guffaw and a slap on his knee, sitting back down on his spot.

The boy finally gave in, rubbing at the back of his neck. "Y-yeah...we've been going out for a bit."

Chuck's laughter suddenly stops. "For a bit? For a _bit_ you say, ahhh." Chuck slowly leans in forward, giving a rather incriminating stare towards Bugsy. "Are you her little...bedbug?"

"Ohmygoshstoppityou!" Bugsy blushed, holding one hand to his cheeks and using the other to push the larger fellow away. What is it with everyone assuming they were doing _that_ already?

Chuck bursts out again into an uproarious laugh attack, what pudge remained on his belly jiggling about. "Aaahh, I'm just giving you a hard time boy!" He dons a great, paternal smile on his face.

"Yeah, I can tell. I don't need any more of it, though." Bugsy crossed his arms, pouting a little bit. Chuck, seeing a good pal of his seem down in the dumps, feels obliged to inquire what the issue could be.

"Oh? What's the matter sonny?"

"I...I really love Whitney. I really, really do. And she really loves me, too. But I'm a little afraid how everyone else acts about it." The little boy confessed, his neck falling into his chest to hide some of his fright. "I mean...she's her, and I'm me. And there's all the other people, you know?"

The martial artist replied with a rather confused look, rubbing his chin. "No, I don't quite get where you're going from here, Bugs."

Bugsy, unleashing a sharp, annoyed exhale, continued to ramble. "Well, there's so many other guys who like her, y'know? I'm just...Bugsy. The little nerd who likes bugs." Wincing, he continued on. "And she's Whitney! The Incredibly Pretty Gal! I mean come on! I'm so glad we're together but...I dunno, I'm just afraid that...I'll make someone mad, or something." The Gym Leader was still uncertain of his own quality, of the legitimacy of their relationship.

A more concerned brow furrowed onto the muscle man's face. "Aw, sonny..." Adjusting his bulk over to sit next to his comrade, he reassuringly rubbed his shoulder, with a grip much like that of a father's. "Lookie here, son. I was kind of in your position when I met my wife. Ah, she was a darling. But I was just this...kinda big guy who didn't have much muscle on 'im. Ya see Bugsy, I used to be nothing but pork n' jelly. But then I bulked up! I mean granted, she liked me before then, but hey, I felt I had to match up with her. Yet...as much as I love trainin', I think sometimes. Do you really need to change for your love? If they love you as-is, do you _really _need to change yerself?" Chuck paused a bit, himself contemplating on his own words. "W-what I mean to say is, Bugsy, that if you are afraid of losing what you got, don't lose it! Work to keep it. If ye' keep worrying over how much you think Whit-nay is gunna leave ya or somethin', then, well...it might just happen. Don't let it! Try yer best to keep it! Oh, and if anyone gives ya and Whit-nay a bit of flack for bein' lovers, just lemme know, and I'll sock some sense into them!" The elder chuckles, ruffling Bugsy's hair. Surely enough, his sagely advice did bring a sense of renewed confidence back into the younger Gym Leader.

Bugsy cracked a wide smile, and hugged the bulkier man, his arms running along his sides and muscles (and remnants of fat). "Gee, thanks Chuck! You're the best, you know!"

Sometime afterwards, the sun was setting, and it was supper time. Bugsy graciously accepted the offer by Chuck's Wife to stay for dinner. When the meal was over, the boy took his leave back to Azalea Town, but not before leaving a little love-letter for Whitney. He was sure that by the next day, Falkner's challengers would come to him, leaving her with time by her side.

* * *

Yet, Chuck laid in bed with his wife. While he was pumping a barbell, she was reading a book.

"Hey, sweetie...y'know, talkin' to my little friend Bugsy earlier got me thinkin'...you ever thought about being a real mommy?"

She merely chuckled, set her book aside, and kissed Chuck right on his left bicep. "Honey...that's not a bad idea! Let's start planning~."

Giving a chauvinistic chuckle, the lucky man pulled the sheets over the two, and from then, the day was history.


End file.
